


What have you done Kara?

by sabie_the_artist



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Frontier (TV 2016), Merlin (TV), Secret Bridesmaids' Business (TV), Slasher (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Baby, Breakfast in Bed, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Elizabeth Carruthers doesn't die because Kara saves her, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Making Love, First Time Topping, First Time With an Alpha, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, G!P Kara, Girl Penis, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers has powers, Knotting, LGBTQ Character, Lena Luhtor wants Kara Danvers to hug her, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Has Feelings, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lucy is a vampire, Masturbation in Shower, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morgana Omega, Multiverses, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Lena Luthor, Pregnant, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Pregnant Sex, Protective Kara Danvers, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Saskia omega, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Family, Sweet Morgana, Sweet Sex, Trouble, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Lucy Westenra, cute couple, first time with an omega, having a baby, kara gets bitten by lucy, kara's fault, lost in the multiverse, love making, lucy westenra loves Kara, lucy westenra omega, morgana and kara having babies, morgana is in love with Kara Danvers, pregnant sarah bennett, saskia being badass omega, saskia de merindol cute, saskia is in love with Kara, supercorp babies, supercorp ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Kara wakes up in some stranger's bed. It's okay, she's got used to it for now. BUT! She doesn't know for first that she is in an other universe. She will find out of course, when the woman who looks like her beloved Lena, starts so yell at her because they are actually strangers to each other, and Kara was in her bed... kinda confusing? Yeah, but you will understand it soon.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers / Elizabeth Carruthers, Kara Danvers / Lucy Westenra, Kara Danvers / Morgana Pendragon, Kara Danvers / Sarah Bennett, Kara Danvers / Saskia, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 152
Kudos: 690





	1. Where am i?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i just came up with this fanfiction and don't know if i'm going to continue it or not, i just had to write it down because i found it interesting hehe, so yeah. If you guys like it, I can continue it ;)  
> Just let me know in the comments below, if you like the idea or not

Kara Danvers started to waking up as she smelled bacon. Her tummy grumbled and she smiled into the pillow, as she felt a sweet scent on it. It was similar to Lena's scent, and it made her smile even harder, but a couple of seconds later she realized that it couldn't be Lena's scent, because they weren't together. She lifted her head up and looked around in the totally unfamilar room. 

-Oh, fuck. Where am i? -she sighed deeply and got up from the warm bed. She was totally naked. And she had a morning wood. It was quite big, it doesn't happen in the mornings. -Fantastic. -she looked down and she tried to find her clothes but they were no where. How? What is happening? Suddenly someone entered the big room, and she was shocked when she saw Lena. -Oh my good Lena! -Kara screamed and hopped into the bed and covered herself with the blanket as she saw the raven haired woman. 

-What? Who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my bedroom? And why are you naked? How did you get into my room? -she yelled and looked at Kara who has got confused when the woman asked who she was. 

-Wait! I am Kara. Kara Danvers, your best friend... uhm.. -she looked around again, and now she realized that this room doesn't looked like Lena's bedroom. -Oh, fuck. You are not Lena, right? -she sighed in shame, as the woman shook her head. -Well... I'm Kara Danvers. And i have no clue how did i get here, or where am i or who are you because i thought that you were my best friend, Lena Luhtor, but clearly you're not her, because if you would've been her.. agh.. nevermind.. -Kara said and she just shook her head too. She was blushing so hard in front of this woman who looked like her crush. She felt her shaft getting even harder. It was almost painful. 

-I'm Saskia. Uhm.. Saskia De Merindol. Pleasure to meet you.. i think? -she sat down on the bed, next to Kara and she smiled at her. -Uhm.. are you hungry? I just made some bacon and coffee. -she asked friendly and they laughed when Kara's stomach grumbled. 

-Yeah, but can i borrow some of your clothes, please? -Kara asked awkwardly. 

~ couple of hours later ~

Kara explained to Saskia, that she might be in a some kind of other universe, where they never met, and things like that, and it was quite surprising that Saskia understood everything. She got to know this woman and it was such a pleasure. Saskia is funny, she is so hot, Kara's erection is still, and she is bisexual. Oh and she is a lawyer. Well, she is a genius of course. 

After they ate, they went out having some fresh air. They walked to the near small park and they sat on a bench. 

-So, you're Supergirl. -Saskia said as she looked at the blondie, who nodded quietly. -Are you an Alpha? Just because your scent is really tough. I.. I mean in a good way. -she blushed suddenly, and Kara chuckled at her words. 

-Yeah. I'm an Alpha. And you're an Omega. -she said, as she looked at Saskia. She was checking her out. She has to admit that Saskia had a beautiful body. 

-Wait, are you checking me out? -Saskia got up from the bench, she looked quite angry. 

-I.. i'm sorry.. i didn't.. i shouldn't do that. I'm sorry Saskia. -she looked down and she pouted. Suddenly the woman started guffawing. 

-Ah, fuck you're adorable. -she laughed so hard. Her eyes were even teared up and Kara felt a little hurt tho. She was quiet after that for a long time. She felt like she was tricked. Well.. she was. Saskia was nothing like her Lena. She missed her so much. -Hey, blondie. -she tried to reach Kara's hand but she moved it away. -I'm sorry Kara. It wasn't nice of me. I'm really sorry sweetheart. -Saskia moved in front of Kara and she kneed down between Kara's legs. Kara looked down, straight into Saskia's bright green eyes. 

-Do you want to fuck? 

They couldn't even make it to the bedroom, they fucked against the wall. Kara groaned into her mouth and Saskia pulled her closer. 

-Get your clothes off right now! -she commanded with a raspy of urgency. Saskia impatiently tugged her pants down and inadvertently came to eye level with Kara's huge cock. -Holy fuck, you're large. -she murmured as her throat dried. Saskia pressed her tongue at the tip of Kara's cock. Hollowing her cheeks, she began to suck sensually and curl her tongue around the sensitive rim. She breathed through her nose and she suddenly deepthroatened her shaft. Kara groaned in surprise. 

-Nuh.. oh.. fuck.. -she moaned and rocked her hips into her mouth. Saskia stretched her jaw to a painful ache as she tried to take more of Kara's large cock. It felt mesmerizing. When Saskia realised that Kara was cumming, she almost laughed loudly as she heard a small, cute moan escaping her lips. Kara's face burned. She suddenly pulled Saskia up, turned her to face the wall and she pushed her erect cock into her soaking wet cunt with a forceful thrust, that spread her painfully wide. 

-Ah, fuck! -Saskia hissed and moaned in pleasure. Kara rocked into her and began to rub her clit at the same time. 

-Such a good girl! Fuck, you deserve to cum baby! Ah, Saskia.. -she groaned out, and she never stopped pounding into her. -I want you to cum. I need it. Please Saskia, be good for me... -she held her tight and kissed her neck as she pounded into Saskia's small cunt. Suddenly the raven black haired woman cried out her name and her body jerked uncontrollably against Kara's. -Can i knot you? -she murmured into the omega's ears, who surprisingly shook her head. 

-Not here. My legs are too jelly.. we have to do it in my bed. -she breathed out, and they moved things into the bedroom. 

Kara gently pushed herself in, and kissed Saskia's lips. And then she started rocking with an extreme pace. Saskia dug her fingers ont Kara's shoudlers, listening to Kara's breathe against her neck. 

-Fuck, that's so good. -Kara moaned and picked up a pace that was phenomenal. -I'm going to give you my knot. -she groaned into her neck, and she bit it. Saskia screamed in pain but it also felt pleasurable. 

-YES! FUCK ME AHHH... -she screamed so loudly, she was sure that her neighbours heard them. 

-Come with me. -Kara commanded, and their hips rock together until Kara groaned loud as her dick throbbed and a rush of warmth filled Saskia's tight cunt. Long minutes later after the knotting, Kara finally rolled over and let Saskia rest her head on her chest. Saskia was asleep when Kara was still wide awake, and just watched the ceiling and let her thoughts run a mile. She still couldn't believe that she just fucked a woman who looked like Lena. She fucked a woman and she knotted her and they didn't use condoms. -Oh lord fuck me, what have i done? 


	2. Where is Kara?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out that Kara is basically in an other universe, and she tries to understand how to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kara slept with Saskia... it was quite intense.. there are going to be consequences, sith Kara forgot to use protection, and she knotted Saskia. She can only hope that Saskia is not going to be pregnant.

In the middle of the night, Lena was startled out of her sleep as a huge blue portal appeared in her bedroom. Nothing else happened. It just showed up and then it disappeared. 

-What the hell? -Lena murmured and she worked herself up to her elbows. She sighed deeply, it was quite shocking that a universe portal just appeared in her bedroom. But she didn't exactly know that it was a portal. And it's beacuse Lena still doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl. She noticed some things but she still doesn't know. 

She got up right away, and she asked Alex what the hell just happened. The redhead came over to Lena's, she detected for long minutes in the capacious room, but she found nothing. She found nothing that would certify that there was a universe portal in Lena's bedroom. 

-So what is it? -Lena asked worriedly, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was still in her PJ's, and Alex smiled at the omega, who looked like a teen in that outfit. -What? -Lena asked impatiently when she noticed that Alex was looking at her body. It made her blush a little. Alex was an Alpha, but she wasn't attracted to her. Lena liked Kara more than the older Danvers sister. Okay, she had to admit that Alex was kinda hot, but she has a girlfriend, Kelly, who is happened to be Lena's employee. And Kara is single... well sometimes she is. After she broke up with that daxamite, she started dating.. not dating, it was more a one time thing, than a date.. so yeah. Kara stopped feeling love. Lena knew that the young Alpha was lovelorn, and she wished she could do anything to help Kara, but she kept distance between them. 

-Nothing, you're just cute in these PJ's. -the reahead said with a small smile. 

-Well, i'm glad that you're enjoying the view, but i need answers! Why did that thing appeared in my bedroom? 

-I don't know Lena. There are no proof that it'd be true that a some kind of blue bubble cloud, as you said, just appeared in your room. You must have dream that Lena. Go back to sleep, and don't worry about it. -Alex said calmly, but inside she was raging. She knew Kara did something shit. 

~ at the DEO ~

Alex just arrived to the DEO, when Brainy rushed to her immediately. 

-What is it Agent Dox? -she asked formally, as he looked into his scared brown eyes. 

-Supergirl is missing. -he said. 

-I knew it. She did something for sure. I was at Lena's before I arrived, and she just told me about something blue and huge thing appeared in her bedroom. I immediately thought that it was a portal. I kept her in blur though. -she said quietly. 

-It must be a portal! -Brainy said excitedly, and he rushed to the computers. His fingers were faster than flash as he searched for something. -Exactly what you assumed! It was a portal, but i don't know why it showed up in Lena's bedroom. It must be a connection with Kara. -he said as he looked at his boss. Alex nodded but she thought of something else. 

-Okay, what if you're right. -she said and started speculating. 

-I am 52.89 % sure that i am right. -he said but he cut it when Alex gave him a look. 

-So, why would this portal appear in Lena Luthor's bedroom? If we are right, Kara must have thought of Lena, and that's why it showed up in the Luthor's room. So, why would she think of her when she is in an another universe? 

-What if it was a sign? That she needs her. Kara needed Lena and somehow she caused a portal in Lena's room. -he said but Alex raised her hand up.

-Okay stop speculating. Everyone listen! -she shouted and everyone in the room looked at her. -Supergirl is missing! We have to find her! -she commanded suddenly. 

-Of course Director Danvers! -everyone said in a sync. 

~ at L-Corp ~

Lena Luthor sat behind her desk in her office, and she tried to call Kara for a lunch date, but she didn't pick up the phone. It made Lena think that she might be at Catco, or she might be with someone else. Lately, Kara declined her offers to lunch dates and dinner at Noonan's. It made Lena sad a little. She felt like Kara was avoiding her, and trying to forget or her, even though she didn't why Kara kept distance between them. Lena loved her more than anything, but Kara didn't even give her a chance. 

With all of sudden, a huge blue portal appeared in front of Lena's desk. She almost got a heart attack, it showed up with no warnings, and then it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. She reached tp her phone immediately, and called Alex. 

ten minutes later a whole DEO squad was detecting at L-Corp for every possible sign that could've caused the portal's appearence. 

Lena watched them quietly as they were working. Alex was standing next to her, gently stroking Lena's back. 

-Hey.. uhm.. are you okay? -Alex asked softly, and sighed when Lena nodded. 

-It was something. It wasn't a dream Alex. I.. I can show you! -she suddenly said with excitement, and she rushed to her laptop where she could show Alex what the cameras recorded. Alex was right, it really was a portal. She needs to tell Lena about the truth. 

She have to tell her that Kara is Supergirl. She will need Lena's help to bring her back, and for that, Lena needs to know the truth. 

-Everyone go! -Alex shouted and the squad disappeared. -Lena sit down. -she sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhuhu what do you think, Alex is going to tell Lena the truth about Kara being Supergirl?  
> let me know in the comments please!


	3. What is Olivia to her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Olivia is going to be in the chapter, because i thought a little drama never hurts... unless it's not just a smol pinch of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in the last chapter Lena was basically stalked by a universe portal. And that means that Kara might have did something that caused that whenever the portal appeared it was near to Lena, so Kara must have thought about Lena while she actually fucked Saskia, who knows? ... well.. i do.. but... yeah.. hehe..

Loud snoring. Saskia raised her head up with a frown when she heard loud snoring next to her. Usually her one night stands were gone by she wakes up, so she didn't really understand who dared to stay here until the morning came.   
-Hmm.. -a blonde haired woman snored louder. -Saskia.. -she murmured in her sleep, as she turned to her right side. Saskia sighed as she saw the gorgeous blondie sleeping next to her. Now she remembered everything. Every single kiss she gave her, every bite Kara gave her last night, every lovely word when Kara asked that if she was okay. She cared about Saskia. Even though, they barely know each other, she already cared about this woman.   
Saskia leaned closer to Kara, and gently kissed her thin lips. Kara moaned into the kiss when she felt Saskia's tongue teasingly touching her lower lip.   
-Good morning. -Saskia whispered into the kiss, and she smiled when Kara pushed her into her back, and moved above her. Saskia put her legs on Kara's waist and enjoyed how Kara was kissing her neck.   
-Good morning darling. -Kara smiled at Saskia happily. -How are you feeling today? -she asked curiously.   
-I'm happy. -the raven haired woman whispered, and Kara looked up at her with surprise in her eyes.   
-Do I make you happy? -Kara asked shyly, and Saskia smirked while she nodded.   
-You make me so happy Kara. -she softly touched Kara's cheeks, she was blushing so deeply. -You're so beautiful. I'm so happy to have you here with me. -she said honestly. Kara started to kiss her new lover. Saskia deepens the kiss, biting hard on Kara's lower lip, and her hips stutter against Saskia's. Kara seems to get the hint.   
-What do you want me to do? What do you need Saskia? -Kara murmured into her mouth. Saskia finally voices her desires.   
-I want you to fuck me. Full strenght, no holding back. -she commanded. Kara pulled away and gasped at her.   
-Really? I.. what if I hurt you? -she wasn't sure that she can give Saskia what she wants.   
-God, I want you to. I want to ache tomorrow, Kara. I want to wake up and still feel your monster cock inside me. -Kara lets out a hoarse whine, and in an instant Saskia's hand are pinned to the bed. Her hips drag up between Saskia's spread thighs, and her shaft slides along Saskia's clit sinfully. Saskia arches at the contact and rubs herself furiously on Kara's cock, throwing her head back.   
-You look so good like this, Saskia. -Kara's voice is reverent. -Spread out for me, so desperate for me to be inside you. -Saskia moans, her hands clutching Kara's back. She gasps as the wide head of Kara's cock slips inside her tight cunt. She tilts her hips slightly in Kara's grip and she slides in a few inches, making her whimper in satisfaction.   
Kara was inside of Saskia's cunt for like 5 seconds when they heard the doorbell ringing, that made both of them jump like a cat when it sees a cucumber.   
-Don't you dare stop fucking me! -Saskia whisper shouted at Kara, who laughed out loudly. -Please.. -she begged and bit her lower lip.   
-Look, I'd love to continue it... -Kara said but the bell cut her words. -... but it looks like someone really wants to talk to you. -she smiled at Saskia softly. -Just lemme grab my boxer and a shirt, and I'll check it who's bothering us, ok? And then I'll come back and you can ride me? -Kara kissed her lovers swollen lips, slid her cock out of Saskia's magic pussy and smiled at her. Kara grabbed her underwear and a shirt, put them on, and jogged to the door to check who is that unwanted visitor. Before she opened the door, she looked down at her shaft. It was full hard. Of course it was, sith Saskia and her were just about to fuck, so of course her cock was hard like steel. She took a deep breath and she opened the door. 

A blondie. There was a blondie standing in front of her. She was holding a shopping bag, Kara could see a cheap wine in it and some camamber cheese. Kara looked up at her face. The stranger was surprised. But also she looked like she was used to this. Maybe she was friends with Saskia? They stared at each other for 4 minutes straight, but the silence was broken by Saskia, coming out her bedroom.   
-Olivia? -the raven haired woman smiled at the unknown blondie. Kara was getting uncomfortable, when the two woman hugged each other, and her shaft was still super hard. -What are you doing here sweetheart? -Saskia looked so soft, she called that other woman 'sweetheart'. Kara was getting jealous. She has every rights to be jealous, she was about to fuck that gorgeous cunt and now she can't do that because here is an other woman hugging Saskia. She was thinking about locking herself in the bathroom and just jerking herself off, but that wouldn't be fair so she was just stading there, it was an awkward moment.   
-Well.. I brought some wine and camamber to taste, but.. uhm... -Olivia started and then she glanced at Kara and then back to Saskia. -..but I should've thought that you wouldn't be alone. I'm sorry for bothering you two. -she apologised, and Kara felt like she has to say something.   
-Oh, it's alright. I'm just gonna go back to the bedroom and wait for Saskia. -Kara said and she didn't even wait for Saskia's reply, she just walked into the room, closing the door behind her, she laid down in the bed and just watched the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about how would they be fucking right now if that woman wouldn't ruin their morning. She heard with her superhearing that the two woman were talking about her. 

-So who is this new unknown hottie? -Olivia asked as she poured some wine for the both of them, although Saskia refused it. The raven haired woman wasn't acting like she always does. She was soft, caring and.. loving? Olivia could see love in her eyes, as Saskia glanced at the bedroom door, and that made her feel jealous. Saskia took a deep breath and smiled at Olivia.   
-Her name is Kara. I think I'm in love with her. 


	4. Lena knows...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena have a talk....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter.. haha, so what do you think about Olivia? Will she be a handicap or not?

Alex looked down at Lena, and took a deep breath. She sat down next to her and slowly reached her hand and held it. Lena was quiet. Alex waited for the best moment to confess, but it never came. 

-So what was the thing that you wanted to tell me? And why did everyone had to leave my office? -Lena sounded desperstely curious, and Alex nervously chuckled at her words. 

-Because the thing that I want to tell you is a secret... uhm.. a secret about Kara. -she whispered and Lena giggled when she heard Kara's name.

-What does Kara has to do with this? -she frowned at the redhead who wasn't looking into her eyes. -Alex just tell me already, so you can go and find Supergirl! -she raised her tone a bit, it was perfectly enough to make Alex's mind sober, so now she can think clearly. 

-My sister... Kara is super... uhm supergay! Yeah you know hahaaa. She is like the gayest person I know. -she said with a nervous laugh and she was kinda proud of herself. JEEZ she almost told Lena the truth about Kara, what a dummy!! Lena laughed too, and nodded.

-Yes we know Alex. That's why I assume that she must be with someone at the moment... -Lena said and then she got so quiet. Alex could see hurt in her green eyes. -I think she is alright. Kara is smart, if she is in trouble, she will solve it and come home anyways. -she whispered and her voice cracked at the end. 

-You're right. I'm gonna go now. Thanks for your help. And we will find out what was that blue thing that follows you and shows up near to you. -with that Alex softly touched her shoulder and then she was gone. 

Lena was alone again. Alone in her office. She remembered at how many times Kara and her had brunchs in this office, how many times Kara made her laugh, or she made Kara laugh. Kara's laughter is purer than the fresh rain. 

Lena loves her... although Kara would never love her back.. unless she proves her that she worths it. But how? What does Kara love? Poststickers, dumplings, food, poststickers and puppies and cartoons. Jeez Kara is an actual kid. 

Lena has to find out something to make Kara love her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so what do you think? Sorry for the short chapter tho, next time i'll write it longer ;)


	5. Saskia loves her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara heard Saskia when she said that she loves Kara, but it looks like Olivia is not good at processing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was really short, now I tried to write it a little bit longer ;)  
> Also I wanted to ask you guys to check out my other fanfiction here on ao3, it's fully my own story, I mostly use my own characters there, except Lena Luthor, because she is in it. The story title is: Beginning of Fear. Please check it out! I think you would like it ;)

Kara heard it. Saskia admitted that she loves her. Saskia loves Kara... and that was the moment when Kara had a flashback about Lena. Lena... she misses her so much. Kara almost forgot about her. She wants to go back and be with Lena... but Saskia loves her, and Lena doesn't. Maybe if she stays here a little longer, it wouldn't hurt anyone, right? 

~ in the kitchen ~

Olivia sharped her jaw as Saskia admitted that she loves this other blondie. Why would she love her anyways? She doesn't even know her, does she? They fucked a couple of times and Saskia thinks that she loves her, although Olivia thinks the exact opposite. 

-Wait so you're saying that you love her? I mean, you barely know her.. right? What is her job? Does she has siblings? Is she a serial killer or something? What are her hobbies? -Olivia kept asking these ridiculous questions, although Saskia couldn't answer any of them, except one. She knows that Kara is an alien, and on her earth she is a superhero, so basically that's her job. Saskia just guffawed at her. 

-You know what Olivia. I thought you'd be happy for me, but clearly you're just jealous. I think it's the best if you go now. -Saskia looked up at the blonde who just smiled sarcastically, and then she was gone. Olivia hurried out of there with tears in her eyes. Saskia sighed deeply after she closed the door. What has gotten into Olivia? She rarely acts like that. 

-Well it looks like you can finally ride me. -Kara appeared next to Saskia suddenly, which made her jump slightly. -Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. -Kara smiled at her while she rubbed her back softly. -Can we have breakfast? I'm starving. -Kara asked with a grin. 

~ two hours later ~

They were holding hands and walking on the street like a real couple. But they weren't actually. Kara couldn't stop thinking about Lena, about what she does at the moment, or about that does she noticed that Kara is gone from that earth? Does Lena even care about her? 

Kara glanced at Saskia. She looked like the same as her Lena... Saskia felt Kara's eyes burning her face, so she looked up at Kara, who was staring at her with a worried look. Saskia thought about what she said earlier this morning to Olivia. That she loves Kara, and then she remembered that Kara is an alien, so she must have heard her confessing her feelings to the other blonde. Saskia thought that Kara might don't have the same feelings and that's why she looks at her like that. 

-You okay? -Saskia asked while she stopped walking. Kara sighed deeply and nodded slightly. -No, you don't look okay. What's wrong? -she frowned at the blonde who started smiling suddenly. Her beautiful lips curled into a big, loving and shiny smile. 

-You look like the exact same as her. -Kara murmured and Saskia raised her eyebrow at Kara's words. -Lena.. -she whispered. A tear appeared in Kara's eyes. _Oh god..._

-Lena is your best friend, right? -Saskia asked while she softly put her hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara nodded quietly. 

-At least she was. -the blonde mumbled sadly. She sighed deeply again, then she looked up at Saskia and smiled at her. -Let's go home. -she said and grabbed the raven haired woman's hand, and enlaced their fingers together. 

~ a week later ~

They are a couple now. Girldfriends. Kara asked her to be her girlfriend, that day when Olivia reacted so harshly about Saskia's admission. Of course Saskia said yes to Kara. They are happy together. Strangly they act like a normal couple. They watch stupid tv shows on Netflix and they cuddle every night under a blanket which leads them to have sex on the couch, but usually they end up making love in the bedroom. 

They forgot two things. Kara forgot her home, she forgot Alex, Lena, Eliza... everyone from her planet. Saskia forgot to take her birthcontrol pills. They were in this pink sweet love bubble, they just enjoyed feeling safe and free. Kara fell in love with her, because Saskia reminded her of something good and pure. Something that was called Lena Luthor. But she didn't remember at Lena anymore. 

Today started just like how the other days did. Kara woke up before Saskia did, she made pancakes and bacon for breakfast, and while she waited for the coffee to be done, she set the table in the kitchen, usually that's the time when Saskia starts to wake up. Saskia slowly walks into the kitchen, they give each other their morning kiss, and they hug each other softly. They eat their breakfast, often Saskia ignores it and she just drinks her coffee, like right now she really didn't feel like she could eat anything. She felt sick. Like she could throw up in any moment. Kara actually noticed that Saskia wasn't feeling like herself, so she helped her getting to the bathroom, where Saskia knelt down in front of the toilet and she let everything out from her stomach. Kara was kneeling next to her of course. She helped her at everything. After Saskia was feeling a little better, she rested in their bedroom because of that was Kara's command. While she was resting, Kara went to the small store that was near to their apartment. She bought a pregnancy test for Saskia, and some other things that they needed, like condoms if Saskia wasn't pregnant and the test is gonna be negative. 

Quickly she flew home and checked if Saskia was up. She was scrolling through the net on her tablet. She was looking at articles about morning sickness. Kara sat down on their bed and softly touched Saskia's legs through the blanket. 

-Hey, how are you feeling? -Kara asked gently. Saskia looked up at her, she was biting her nails in stress. 

-Like I'm pregnant. -she said in a shaking voice. Kara started to looking for the tests, and she handed it to Saskia. 

-I got you these. -she whispered. Saskia just took them and rushed into the restroom. It took 5 minutes. Kara was in there too, she stared at the tests that were resting in the sink. Those 5 minutes felt like 5 weeks. 

The 5 minutes was over and Saskia glanced at the test. Two lines. It showed two lines... 


	6. It's been 2 hours yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl only has been missing for 2 hours just yet. But Kara has been in Saskia's universe for 2 months now... hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama and more drama.

Lena started to think that what if she just walks into this big blue-ish bubble, she was just so curious about what's out there. Is there a magical world? Or is there.. anything she couldn't possibly imagine? So she decided that she is going to find it out on her own what's out there. She just has to wait until it appears again and then she can walk into it. She was fully prepared for anything... well at least the thought that she was prepared. She just sat down in her office and waited. Long seconds turning into slow minutes. 

And then it happened. It showed up again. Lena gulped hard and breathed heavily. Her heartbeat was faster than a speeding bullet at the moment. She got up on her feet, and stepped into the portal. It felt strange. She couldn't describe it. And then she was in somebody's apartment. It smelled familiar like Lena's apartment. It was quiet, like it just deserted or something. There was a huge TV in the living room, a really clean kitchen, it looked really fancy to be honest. She felt so bad that she was in some stranger's home. She wanted to go back but the portal was gone. It just vanished. She was hundred percent panicking. Especially when she heard the front door opening. She didn't even get the chance to hide somewhere, she was just there standing in the living room. 

A bondie. A very familiar blondie opened the door and stepped into the apartment without noticing Lena. Well after a couple of seconds she did notice her, and she leaned closer to her to give a kiss on her cheeks. Lena didn't know what was happening. Kara without her glasses just kissed her cheek. Like it was normal. What kind of torturing place is that? 

-Hey babe. -Kara greeted her with a soft smile. Lena was super confused. Why did Kara just call her babe? What is happening? -You okay Saskia? You look a little bit confused. -Kara asked while she gently touched her shoulder. Lena looked into Kara's deep blue eyes and smiled at her like she didn't believe what the blonde just asked. Who is Saskia? Lena had so many questions but she couldn't open her mouth to talk. -Do you want me to cook something? I was thinking about making some italiano carbonare? -the blonde asked with a cute smile on her lips. Why does she act like that? Lena was still silent when they heard the front door opening again. Lena was panicking when she glanced up a woman who looked the exact same as her. Kara was shocked as well. 

-Kara? -the raven black haired woman who just entered the apartment asked with a high voice. She looked pregnant. She look very pregnant. Kara was quickly next to her and hugged her. 

-Saskia, oh god. -Kara sighed and she kissed the woman called Saskia. Lena was confused as fuck. She shouldn't have entered that portal. It just caused more pain to her. But still she didn't understand what was happening. 

-Who are you? -Saskia asked curiously. -And why do you look like me? 

-I could ask the same question. -Lena laughed sarcastically. -I'm Lena... Lena Luthor. 

-Lena? -Kara whispered. -You.. you're my Lena.. right? I forgot you.. -crocodile tears appeared in Kara's eyes and suddenly she was in front of Lena and hugged her as tight as she could. -I missed you so much. -she sobbed into Lena's neck. Lena was shocked again. She put her arms around Kara's waist and hugged her back tightly. She was crying too. It felt amazing to hug her after what they have gone through. She finally figured out that Kara has always been Supergirl. 

-I missed you too. -she whispered and her voice cracked as she let her tears slowly run down on her cheeks. She inhaled Kara's calming Alpha scent and hugged her even tighter. -I love you. -she mumbled into Kara's neck, only Kara heard it, it was a weak whisper. Kara finally let her go but still she was standing in front of Lena. 

-Uhm.. Lena.. uhm this is Saskia De Merindol.... uhm she is my.. girlfriend. -Kara stuttered slowly and Lena gave her a confused look with a raised eyebrow. 

-Your pregnant girlfriend, yes. -Saskia smiled mockinly. 

-Okay I'm.. are we in another universe? If we are Kara, you can't just fuck someone and get them pregnant. That's risky. -Lena started thinking clearly finally. -What if you mess up the timeline? What if.. you already forgot me Kara. And how long have you been missing? 2 hours? -Lena raised her tone angrily. 

-Two months. -Kara murmured. 

-Two months what? -Lena nearly yelled. 

-IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS FOR ME! -Kara yelled clearly at the ravenette. Of course she immediately felt sorry about it. -Look Lena.. -she sighed and tried to reach Lena's hand but she stepped away from Kara. Tears were still running down on Lena's cheeks quietly.

-No I .. uhm.. I'm gonna figure it out how to get home. -and with that she tried to walk away from them and get out of the apartment, but Kara didn't let her go. 

-No please.. -Kara looked so desperate as she grabbed Lena's hand to make her stay with them. Saskia was quiet and just watched them arguing. 

-Please what? What do you want Kara? Because clearly you don't even care about your life anymore! Do you remember at Alex? Do you know that you have a loving sister? Who is worrying herself sick about you? Do you even remember how much I lo... you know what it doesn't matter. You have started a new life here, without even thinking about how to get back to our universe. I hope you're going to be happy with Saskia and with your unborn child. -and with that Lena left the apartment. She didn't know where to go, she just wanted to escape from there. She ended up in a park where she just sat on a bench and let her tears roll over her cheekbones. She sobbed until the night came. It wask dark and a little bit cold. Lena was still crying. She couldn't believe that her Kara... her Kara... yeah. Kara just moved on and started a new life with a woman who looked like Lena. 

Suddenly the portal appeared again. She quickly got up from the bench and run into the portal. She didn't care if she ended up in somewhere unknown again. She will face it. It certainly can't be worse than what she has just gone through. 

Lena walked out of the portal. She was at L-Corp. It looks like her office. She really hopes that this is her home universe. She glanced up at the clock. She just left 2 minutes ago. That's why Kara thinks that she has been there for 2 months. Because the passage of time there's is different. Lena was in the other universe for almost a whole day but here she only left 2 minutes ago. This is so strange, she has to tell that to Alex.... oh Alex. Kara doesn't even know that she has a sister. She forgot Alex and Lena, and god knows what else. 

She called Alex right away who quickly got here to L-Corp. 

-Hey, what happened? You sounded upset. -Alex asked when she finally walked into Lena's office. 

-I walked into the portal. -Lena said coldly. 

-Wha.. what portal? -Alex acted like the didn't know what Lena was talking about. _Cute_. 

-Oh don't waste your time to play dumb here Director Danvers. I walked into the portal, and then I was in someone else's apartment. Then I saw Kara entering the house, and she acted like I was her girlfriend. She gave me a kiss on the cheeks, she was asking me about what I want to eat, it was kind of pleasant until someone else entered the house too. A woman who looked indentically like me. She was pregnant with Kara's kid, I'm pretty sure. Her name was Saskia something. I was shocked. I didn't want to believe that Kara just moved on and started a new life in another universe. She forgot me.. she forgot you... she forgot everything about us. -Lena talked slowly. Traitor tears rolled down on Alex's cheek but she tried to snuffle instead of sobbing in front ot Lena. 

-So what? She doesn't even want to come home? -Alex choked up but she tried to look tough. Lena shook her head. -Okay now we know where my sister is, though we have to find Supergirl.. -Alex still acted like Kara and Supergirl were two fully different person which made Lena laugh in disbelief. 

-Oh god Alex. I know that Kara is Supergirl. I figured out easily when I saw her without her glasses but still in casual clothes. I'm not mad at her though. I don't care about her anymore. She can do anything the fuck she wants. It's not my business anymore. -Lena sighed deeply after admitting everything. Alex was still astonished. They have to find a way to get Kara back in their universe or else something bad will happen.

-Okay no Lena listen. I know that the two of yours relationship was never the best, you both hurt each other and I get it that you're mad her because she choose someone else instead of you. I get it okay? I get it. But now we have consider the fact that Supergirl, not Kara, Supergirl is in another planet. In another universe. She is not here. We have to find a way to get her back, because without her we, humans and aliens too, we are vulnerable. She protected all of us. She is our hero, Lena. -Alex said with a raised tone.

She was right. They didn't know what they have to face without Supergirl. They have to get her back so the balance between the universes is going to be peaceful again. 


	7. Everything is going to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saskia and Kara have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl... and that she is in another universe, and that she got Saskia pregnant which was Kara's biggest mistake yet. Oh and also Lena told everything to Alex.. and the drama is not even started yet.

It's been 3 hours since Lena left Saskia's apartment and Kara has been walking around the house, and couldn't thinking about what could've happen to Lena is she not goes after her. Saskia kept her at their home though. Saskia just sat on a couch and watched her girlfriend walking to left and then to right, but after a couple long minutes she started to find it really annoying what Kara was doing. 

-Okay, can you stop doing this? -Saskia raised her tone a little. Kara freezed and stared at her for a little. -What is it? -Saskia's tone changed to a soft and calming one, that made Kara smile slightly. -Come here baby. -Saskia offered as she gently tapped on the couch. Kara sighed deeply and walked over to her beautiful girlfriend and then took a seat next to her. 

-I have to go back to my home Saskia. -the blonde heaved. 

-I know. Do you remember that Lena said you were only gone for 2 hours? Yet you've been here for two months. Maybe she was right about the passage of time is different in this universe, so we can be together for a couple of years here and it's only gonna be just a couple of weeks in Lena's universe. -Saskia commented while she squeezed Kara's hand. -At least stay with me until the baby comes. I want you to be here when she arrives. -Saskia whispered.

-Of course I'm going to be here Saskia, I would never miss my first kid's birth. I want to be here with you when it happens. And even if I have to go back to my universe, I'll find my way back to you and to our baby. -Kara choked up and looked deeply into Saskia's sharp emerald eyes. -I love you. -Kara whispered into her mouth. 

-I love you too. -Saskia cried out quietly and kissed her lover lovingly. 

~ a few weeks later ~

Kara and Saskia have been planning to buy little things to their unborn child, because that was the week when they finally found out the baby's gender. Kara was excited as always, she loves their baby so much already, she can't wait to hold that little, vulnerable thingie in her arms. She going to protect her baby, she always will. 

They were at the doctor's already. Saskia was lying in this awfully uncomfortable bed, and she had to bear that terribble disgusting scented gel that doctor put on her tummy, so they could see their little fetus on the monitor. 

-Okay, Mommy gonna be, do you see that little blob over there? It's your little baby boy. -the doctor said with a smile on her face. 

-We are having a baby boy. -Saskia whispered. Tears were in her eyes, slowly falling down on her cheeks. She was so happy. Kara was quiet. Her mouth was still opened by shock. She was looking at the monitor and couldn't believe that she is going to have a child. A child with Saskia... -Kara? -the ravenette raised her brow at the blonde. 

-I'm just so happy. -Kara finally stammered out. She was crying. Both Kara and Saskia were crying with joy. 

~later that day~

They were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie and eating potstickers while Kara was gently fondling Saskia's baby bump. 

-I love our son already. -Kara purred into the ravenette's ears. Saskia chuckled quietly as she felt Kara's hand sliding down under her sweatpants and starting to rub her cunt gently. -Does that feel good? -Kara's voice was lower than ever. Like she was rutting or something. And Saskia's got affected by her strong Alpha scents. 

-Yeah.. -Saskia moaned as Kara's fingers pleasured her clit. -Ah yes, right there. -the ravenette's voice suddenly went high as Kara's hand slipped under her panties and started to rub her wet clit again. Kara was surely having an erection and Saskia felt it rubbing her back. -Hmmm... I want you to be inside me. -Saskia moaned loudly. -Please! -she screamed as Kara sped up her fingers and rubbed her faster and harder. Saskia quickly took off her pants after Kara moved her hands from Saskia's panties. 

-Your wish is my command my lady. -Kara purred into her ear and then she moved to be on the top of her, took her long, erect kryptonian cock out, squeezed it a little and put it to Saskia's entrance and slowly, gently slid inside her beautiful, tight, wet pussy. -Oh, god I love your cunt. So tight and wet for me! -Kara started to move her hips slowly, letting Saskia to adjust her massive size. The ravenette left her mouth open, as Kara settled a loving rhythm. They are making love. Saskia put her legs around Kara's waist, and pulled her closer to her. 

-I love you.. nhghh.. i love you soo.. soo much.. ah! -Saskia choked into Kara's sensitive ears. Kara's finger found her clit and started rubbing it quickly. After a few seconds Saskia was coming hard around Kara's cock. Saskia's toes curling so hard that she can feel her foot cramping. -Kara! -she gasps. 

-That's it baby.. -Kara breathes. -I've got you. -and with that she let her seed load into Saskia's tight, swollen pussy. They stay together for a while, Saskia loves feeling Kara inside her. It makes her full and it feels like Saskia found her mate. Like Kara is the perfect mate for her. -I love you too. -Kara whispered as she was nuzzling into Saskia's neck. 

Even after thirty minutes, they were still cuddling, half naked on the couch, stroking each other's soft skin, thinking about their future, their kid, their life. 

-Have you thought about the names? -Kara murmured into the silence. Saskia raised her head and looked at Kara with excited eyes. 

-Actually I did. -the ravenette said. Kara smiled at her warmly, lovingly. 

-You're beautiful. -Kara reached Saskia's cheek with one hand and stroked it gently. -And what names are in your mind? -Kara mumbled as Saskia cuddled her again. 

-Well, I really do like the name Flint. It's modern, unique and beautiful. It means part old-school tough guy, part rebel. I also like the name Kit. -Saskia murmured the end. 

-Oh, it's because you always had a huge crush on Kit Harrington from Game of Thrones, right?! Don't even try to deny that! -Kara smirked at her teasingly when Saskia blushed like a tomato. 

-Ew no! Shut up, you blondie retriever! -Saskia buried her face into Kara's sweater. Kara put her arms around the ravenette and hold her tight. 

-Just kidding. I know you love me babygirl. -Kara said into Saskia's soft, shiny hair and she sprinkled some kisses on the top of it. 

-Of course I do. -Saskia said and then she sighed deeply. -And what kind of names did you think about? -she asked while she drew tiny circles on Kara's chest with her small fingertips. 

-Uhm... I don't know... I like the name Mercury. It's an anciant god, like Zeus and Apollo. Also it's nickname, Merc is pretty cool. I like the name Gray, or Grant. It reminds me of my old boss. Cat Grant. She was amazing. And I really miss her sometimes. -Kara remembered back how many times Cat called her Keira. 

-We can name our son anything you want baby. Do you want him to have a middle name too? -Kara nodded, though she hesitated for a little. 

-I know what to do. I'll get a sticky note for us and we'll write down a name from these ones that we like, and the one you'll write is gonna be his first name, and the one i'll write is gonna be his middle name. What do you say? -Kara asked excitedly and hopped off from the couch to get a note and two pens for them. 

-Anything you want babe. -Saskia purred. In a few seconds they were cuddling again, whilst they wrote down the names that they wanted to give to their first son. Kara tried to peek but Saskia quickly covered her handwriting. -Don't peek! -Saskia fake pouted that made Kara smile a little. She gave a peck on her lips and then they were both ready to show the names they wrote down. 

-Okay ready? I'll show you mine, and you'll show me yours, i'll count to three. One, two, three! -and with that they showed each other the notes and smiled at each other. It's a perfect name for a little baby boy. 

-Our son. Mercury Flint Danvers. -Saskia said with a bright smile. They kissed each other and Kara laughed into Saskia's lips cheerfully. They couldn't be happier... unless? 


	8. She doesn't need her anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets drunk, she wants to forget her feelings for Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so last chapter was eventful.. well they found out the baby's gender, it's gonna be a baby boy! Also they already know the name that they want to give to the little buddy.  
> Also Kara promised to Saskia that she will be right next to her when the baby comes....

A whole bottle of whiskey was resting in Lena's office. She kept for a special occasion. Like, for the day when she would finally tell Kara her feelings for her. But it turns out as she won't ever tell her again that she loves her. She hurt her. Kara hurt her heart, Lena just couldn't accept the fact that Kara choose another woman, who is actually looks exactly like Lena, it was just too much for her. She grabbed the bottle and opened it. She wanted to get drunk, to forget everything about Kara. She wanted to drink until she is unconscious. She could hardly see when she poured herself whiskey, her eyes were blurred from traitor tears. 

-I love her... -Lena murmured into the glass. -But she choosed someone else... -she cried out quietly. It was horrible. No one ever has hurt her like this before. A portal suddenly appeared again. -What the fuck do you want?! -Lena screamed at the portal. It was quiet. She didn't care anymore. But the portal seemed like it didn't want to vanish. It was just there, like it was waiting for Lena to walk into it. Lena just stared at it. She took a sip of the golden alcohol and stared at the portal. She continued doing this until the whole bottle of whiskey was gone. And then the portal disappeared. Like it was just watching her, getting drunk, losing her mind, forgetting Kara and whole drama thing. Lena put down her head on the table and closed her eyes. A tiny drop of tear escaped in the corner of her eye under her lashes. -I loved you Kara... -Lena sobbed silently. 

~ in the middle of the night ~

Lena just woke up in her office, she fell asleep at her desk, and she was hungover, her head ached horribly, she couldn't even think straight for a few minutes after she woke up. 

-Ah, fuck my life. -she murmured as she stood up from her desk and straighten her back as it hurt as well. 

She just grabbed her stuff and walked out of her office. Lena greeted her employees whom were still working, with a weak smile and then she slowly walked over to the elevator. While she hopped into it, she was thinking about that she can't wait to have a hot bath just to relax a little bit. She was tired. She just wants to rest a little, is that too much to ask for?

When she finally got home, she quickly took off her high heels. She hates those torturing shoes. She put her purse on the kitchen island and she went straight into the bathroom. 

After a couple of minutes, she was finally resting in the bubbly hot tub, her hair was in a cute bun. She closed her eyes and enjoyed how the water warmed up her cold body. It was too relaxing to not to fall asleep there, and while she was sleeping, the didn't notice that a blue portal appeared just where Lena was in the bath tub, and it swallowed her into itself.

~ In Saskia's universe ~ 

Saskia was 5 months pregnant for now. They had a new doctor's appointment, and of course Kara was veeeery excited. 

She was always next to Saskia, whatever the brunette needed, Kara got it for her. 

They finally said Saskia's name and they walked into the hospital room and they stayed there until Saskia's doctor came. 

When the doctor finally arrived, they greeted each other and then they checked on the baby. But there was something wrong. The doctor was looking at the monitor like she saw a ghost. That made Saskia and Kara share a look and start to panic a bit.

-What is it? -Kara stammered, as she was terrified of the thought of losing her unborn child. 

-It seems like there are two babies. -the doctor said and Kara sighed deeply.

-Oh thank god.. uhm wait! What did you just say? We are having twins? -Kara asked with an excited smile on her lips and the doctor nodded with a slight smile. -OH MY GOD Saskia, can you believe this? -Kara kissed her girlfriend lovingly. They were having twins. 

-Do we know the other baby's gender? -Saskia opened her mouth finally sicne they stepped intot he room.

-Yes, the other one is a baby boy too. Congratulations! -the doctor said and theb she left them alone in the hospital room. 

-I'M SOOO EXCITED!!! - Kara laughed happily. 

-Me too baby. -Saskia chuckled as she tried to clean her belly from that gross blue-ish gel. -Let's go home and celebrate it. -Saskia purred with a naughty grin and Kara smirked back at her.

-I'll take good care of you. -Kara kissed her lover's cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the reallllly short chapter, next time i'll try to write it longer 🤗
> 
> SO I don't really prefer self-promotion, I just want to say that I have an Instagram account, you can find me as sabie_thee_artist, there you can dm me, you can tell me how you feel about this fanfiction, you can tell me your ideas about the future chapters, of course only if you want to :)


	9. Twin boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Saskia are arguing about something important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the previous chapter Lena was swallowed by a portal and we don't know where it brought Lena... yeah..

Erotic sounds echoed in the sultry room. From a neighbours perspective, it must sound like they are filming for pornhub, and Saskia's next door neighbour, Miss Peterson was thinking about calling the cops for bobbery, because the young ravenette was sounding like a pornstar. But the true thing that was happening is that Saskia and Kara were just celebtrating the fact that they are having twins. And by celebtrating it means a enormous orgasm afternoon. Literally Saskia was soaking in Kara's cum, all you could see was white, smelly sperm all over Saskia's perfect body. They have been fucking for three hours in a row, until Miss Peterson knocked on their front door, with a frying-pan in her hand to threathen Kara who opened the door. 

-I'm so sorry Miss Peterson, we were just watching movies, I promise I will turn off the volume. -Kara said friendly to the old lady who nodded and left their apartment. Kara sighed deeply as she closed the door and went back to Saskia. Her beautiful pregnant girlfriend was lying on her back, gently rubbing her baby belly and humming a melody to her babies. Kara just stood there, taking the moment in, it was gorgeous. 

-Take a picture, it will last longer. -Saskia murmured and Kara snorted. 

-Maybe I should. -Kara added sadly. She remembered that she has to go back to her universe. Saskia noticed her girlfriend's emotional change and sit up in the bed. 

-What's wrong sweetie? -the ravenette tapped on the sheets and Kara sat there in front of her. Kara just shrug her shoulder and couldn't stop looking at Saskia's baby belly. -Talk to me. Please. -Saskia whispered and grabbed Kara's hands gently. 

-I have to go back soon. You're already 5 months pregnant. We only have just 3 months left. And then I have to go back to my planet. -Kara whispered and her voice cracked. 

-Look, we can solve this problem later. Don't stress yourself, okay? -the ravenette said. 

-Then let's talk about the babies' future. I can't be here all the time. I am Supergirl and I have to go back to save people. -Kara looked into Saskia's eyes and stood up from the bed. 

-I don't give a fuck about other people. I only care about our babies. You promised me to be here for them, for me. -Saskia said on a low voice. Kara pressed her lips together angrily and breathed heavily. 

-Don't do this. That isn't fair. -Kara mumbled and Saskia laughed out sarcastically. 

-What is not fair to you? That you promised me to be here for our kids when you knew that you have to go back or that you got me pregnant and don't wanna be here when they grow up? -Saskia almost yelled at the blonde who started to dress up quickly. She seemed like she didn't even hear what Saskia said. After Kara was in her causal clothes, she looked straight into Saskia's sharp green eyes. 

-You know what? You're right. You're just stubborn, selfish and many other things that I'm not gonna say because it would make you cry. I'm leaving. -Kara said in an unintirested voice and then left without saying goodbye. 

~in the park~

Kara was sitting on the bench, thinking about what her life turned into in a second and that made her cry. She was sobbing silently, thinking about her kids growing up without her, and she didn't want that. She wants to be next to her little boys, teach them how to play football, how to build a sandcastle and how to look at women's booties and titties without them noticing it. She needs to have a plan. 

She was just thinking about all of these, when she heard a loud splashing in the little lake near to her, and then she heard a woman's scream as well. That voice was really familiar, like she was sure she heard it before. Kara ran over there, to check what was that sound and she almost choked on her own saliva when she saw a naked woman in the lake. It was dark already, so she couldn't see the woman's face, until she looked a little closer. It was.. it was Lena? How? Or was it Lena? Maybe it's an other doppelganger? 

-Oh my god.. Kara? -the woman asked her. Okay, it's surely Lena. 

-Lena? What the heck? Let me get you out of there. 

-Okay, but if you peek..-Lena started to threathen her and Kara laughed while she helped Lena out of the lake. 

-Don't worry, I won't look. -Kara smiled. -We need to get you clothes, you can't be out here all naked. -Kara commented and Lena rolled her eyes. 

-You don't say Sherlock. Give me your sweater! -Lena hissed when the fresh, cold wind touched her wet butt. Kara quickly took off her fluffy sweater and handed it to the ravenette. The sweater almost covered her private parts too, but just almost and not entirely. 

-Wait I can give you my boxer if you want it. -Kara said and she was already taking her pants off. Lena quickly turned around, and Kara smiled under her nose. She handed her underwear to Lena and then she put back her pants on. 

-Thanks. -Lena whispered. They both sighed deeply and then walked over to a bench. -What are you doing here? -Lena asked as she sat down next to the blonde. 

-I could ask you the same question. -Kara joked. -Saskia and I had an argument. And I just ran. I just... I've been thinking about the solution of how to be in my kids life without leaving Saskia and them but still be in our universe, for two months now, since you showed up and I just don't know what to do. I mean I can't drag her with myself to live in our universe. And I can't live here forever either. -she said and she started to sob again. Lena was looking at her with sad, teary eyes and she couldn't even possibly imagine what Kara was going through and she felt guilt for letting her feelings control her. She should've helped her. 

-I'm sorry Kara. I shouldn've helped you. I'm sorry for running away. -Lena whispered and her voice cracked in the end. Kara turned her head and looked at Lena. Her cleary blue eyes were blurry, her lips were curling to cry again. 

-You know Saskia and I are having twin boys. -Kara said proudly and she didn't notice how that broke Lena's heart into a million pieces. 

-Wow. -Lena commented in a fake happy whisper. 

-Yeah, and I promised Saskia that I will be with her when the babies are coming. -Kara whispered and looked up to the starry sky. 

-Well you never break your promises. And Supergirl has only been missing for just a few hours. I think we can handle a few more. -Lena smiled at her and then she looked up to the sky too. Kara was thinking about the woman next to her. About how easy it would be if Lena loved her. She has to ask it. Even if it ruins everything. Well what can it ruin though? Their non-existent love? The love that's only in their head? Or their friendship? Do they have a friendship anymore? 

-Do you love me Lena? -Kara questioned her quietly, calmly. Lena gasped and looked at Kara who was still just staring at the stars. She has to be honest with her. She has to tell her the truth. There's no more hiding. But it would ruin Kara and Saskia's relationship, wouldn't it? Lena bit her lip so hard it almost started to bleed. 

-I do. -she breathed out. It was almost too quiet, but Kara's alien hearing felt the vibrations in the air, radiating towards her hears. 

-You do? -Kara looked at Lena quickly. -I thought you don't love me. I..-Kara murmured and looked into Lena's eyes. 

-What are you doing here? -they heard a very familiar voice, coming from Kara's left side. Lena looked over Kara's shoulder and saw her doppelganger coming towards them. She gulped and slide a little further from Kara. 

-You know I asked Kara the same question, and she said that you two have been having a bad night, and I just don't wanna make it even worse. -Lena said quietly and looked at Saskia. She looked sad and angry. Just like Lena a day before. Kara gulped loudly and looked up at Lena, who confessed her feeling a minute ago to her. Kara was confused now. So many things are happening and she is losing it. She can't keep up. The little voice inside her head said that she has to get her shit together and think straight. Not that straight... just she has to think clearly. 

-You're not making it worse Lena. Don't worry honey. -Kara smiled at her and then she did a 'gay panic' face when she realized that she called Lena in a pet name. Saskia looked furious and Lena blushed hard. God Kara is making it worse and not Lena. Kara laughed weirdly and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

-I see you're moving on quickly. -Saskia exhaled while she gently rubbed her baby belly. She was wearing a comfy outfit, a sweater and a matching sweatpants. 

-I don't know what you're talking about Saskia. I came here to clear my head because you... anyway Lena just landed her by an accident, and I helped her out of the lake. That's all what happened. -Kara commented. 

-Oh I see. And you had to give her your underwear and your sweater, don't you? Why is that a thing that you both landed here naked? Hm? -Saskia asked in a low voice and caused Kara shiver a little. 

-So what are we going to do now? -Lena wondered and glanced at Kara. Honestly she didn't know. All she knew that they need to make a plan about their future, she just don't know how yet. 


	10. Cohen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes up with a name for the other baby, while Lena is working on making a portal watch so they could go home, and bring Saskia with them; Kara and Lena are having a talk

It was kinda weird that Lena was sleeping in a guest room while Kara and Saskia were fucking in their room. Well.. Lena wasn't really sleeping. She could hear the slamming voice on the wall that was caused by the bed frame banging into it because of Kara's inhuman pace as she was spreading her girlfriend's legs wider so she could fuck her faster and deeper. And Saskia's almost too erotic voices didn't sound like a melody to Lena's ears either. Like she was provoketing Lena. It must be just the needy Omega inside Saskia that was crying out everytime Kara hit her g-spot with her huge cock. It was nearly gross that the super and the doppelganger were making out so loudly. Lena has been living with them for a month now and she is almost done with making a portal watch. If her calculations are right, she needs only two or three more days and the portal watch is gonna be finished. 

-Oh god. -Lena whispered into the pillow when she heard Saskia crying out Kara's name. -Finally they are done. -she closed her eyes frustratedly and tried to sleep when she heard that Kara or Saskia exited their room as their door creakily opened, and Lena couldn't stop herself from peeking. Someone turned the lights on in the kitchen, as Lena could see yellow shadows under the door crack. She automatically sat up and pulled the sheets off from her warm body. Her mind is running a mile for an excuse so she could go outside. Her legs became alive and she walked over to the door. She opened it quietly, and saw that Kara was in the kitchen, leaning deep inside the fridge, looking for some food probably. Lena couldn't help herself but chuckle at the blonde. Of course the super perceived the small vibrations in the air, and suddenly straigthened herself that caused a loud sound of Kara's head crashing into the fridge. Kara groaned and got out of the place of food Canaan. -You okay? -Lena asked worriedly, and she sat down at the kitchen island, near to Kara, who sighed deeply and nodded. 

-Yeah.. uhm. Can't sleep? -Kara glanced up into Lena's sharp emerald eyes where she saw tiny love sparkles, but it just must be an illusion caused by the lights above them. Lena nodded silently and bit her lower lip. -I'm sorry that you had to hear us. -Kara felt guilty for some reason. Maybe because the love that she felt for Lena, is still deep inside her heart, and now that Lena lives with them, it makes so much harder not to try to kiss her and say how much she loves her, though she doesn't want to leave Saskia and especially doesn't want to hurt her either. 

-It's alright Kara. You're just with your girlfriend, there's nothing to say sorry for. -Lena murmured. Kara hummed and pressed her hips to the kitchen island, so now she was facing Lena. -How are the babies doing? -Lena asked and Kara thought she was hallucinating when she saw warmth in her green eyes. Kara smiled slightly at the ravenette and started to go into raptures over her little growing baby boys. She told Lena about how they found out that they are having twins, and she told her that they haven't choosed a name for the other baby. 

-I was thinking of naming the other baby Cohen. -Kara said, as she rested her head on her arm. Lena hummed questioningly as a response. -It means "the priest". And kids always pry, right? -she raised her blonde eyebrow and made Lena chuckle with that. 

-Do you ever wonder how will they look like? -Lena mumbled quietly and Kara shrugged her shoulder. 

-Probably like a mix of you and me. -Kara said calmly. She was right. Saskia really does look the same as Lena. -Just with other inner features. Saskia is.. complex. Have I ever told you about how her best friend found out about us? It was quite a day, I should say. -Kara muffled a laugh as her face was almost entirely buried between her arms. Lena rested her chin on her hand and watched how the emotions changed on Kara's face so quickly. -Saskia confessed to her that she loved me... and I heard it from the bedroom. Olivia, uhm, her best friend, she wasn't so welcoming when Saskia admitted her feelings towards me. And since then, they haven't talked a word. -Kara whispered sadly, like she feels what Saskia has been through. Lena hummed again and yawned like a sleepy kitten. 

-What happens after we get home and the babies are born? You and Saskia can't live there together. -Lena said almost harshly that surprised even herself just like Kara. 

-I don't know yet. -the blonde breathed out. Lena bit her lower lip as she felt guilt for talking too harshly. 

-Well, we have 3 more months to figure it out. If you still want my help with that, I'm here with you. -the ravenette smiled at her kindly and warmth spread through Kara's chest when she saw her smile. 

-Thank you Lena. -she smiled back. 

-Always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortie chapter🤧  
> If you have any questions towards me about my fanfic, i'm more active on instagram so follow me there! -->my username is @sabie_thee_artist


	11. How did she get there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finished the portal watch but while they travel, Kara gets stuck and she lands somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, hehe maybe this is not how i first imagined to write this chapter, because i already have written this, but it was a draft and it got automatically deleted, so i had to rewrite it, but it's almost fully isn't the same as the other one. Anyway, i hope you'll still like it, and to answer one of your questions about why Saskia can't live with Kara in Kara's universe, it's because the balance wouldn't be the same, right? Like Lena is basically the one that should be in Kara's universe, and if Saskia is there too, the balance between the universes wouldn't be the same anymore. Actually it's just how I imagine this, and I didn't do researches about this time travelling thingie, but yeah. That's my answer to the question lmao
> 
> AND i added another Lena doppelganger (Elizabeth Carruthers), because I rewatched the Frontier and I thought I could write her into the story soooo yeah that's all the changes I've done ;)

Kara woke up as she heard a loud buzzing voice coming from the living room. She quickly sit up, suddenly she was more awake than ever in her life. It was the day when Lena finally finished the portal watch, and as she heard, Lena was already testing it. She saw the empty bed next to her, so she assumed that Saskia was with Lena. Kara ran into the living room, still in her PJ's which was hot and cute and the same time. Lena and her doppelganger turned to her and both of the ravenettes blushed as Kara smiled excitedly at them with her charming glare. 

"Can we go home now? "-Kara asked Lena when Saskia went to the bathroom because one of the babies kicked her kidney and suddenly she felt the need to pee immediately. Lena gave her a slight nod and then she turned back to the portal. 

"When we arrive, I can afford a room for the babies and I can make sure for you two to have everything that you need to raise your kids."-Lena said kindly and it actually touched Kara, how Lena cared about the babies already. 

"Thank you. For everything. "-that tight feeling in her throat made it harder to speak, as traitor tears released themselves from the blonde eyelashes' prison. Lena blushed slightly and give Kara a smile full of love. 

"Always.."-the ravenette whispered, then Saskia appeared next to them and they all went silent. 

"Let's go home. "-Kara smiled at them with full of hope. After that Kara dressed into more comfy clothes and they grabbed everything that they would need. Kara grabbed Lena's and Saskia's hand when Lena pressed the tiny button on the watch and a huge purple portal appeared directly in front of them. And then they just walked into it unsuspectingly. 

~a few minutes later~

Kara felt enormous pressure on the top of her head, it felt like an elephant took a seat there and Kara almost felt the need to throw up. It must have been the side effect of travelling through time. Her eyes once widened as her blurry mind started to remember what happened. She has seen Lena use her own portal watch more than once and she has never had this side effect, or at least she didn't tell Kara. However it was interesting. 

Kara sighed deeply and looked around in the room. 

"What... "-she whispered, and now she was wide awake. "Where the fuck am I?" -she cursed and she tried to get up from the floor when she heard screaming. She had her powers here too, so she finally had the chance to use them again. She flew through rooms in lightspeed to find that woman who screamed so frightfully. 

"NO!"-Kara heard a familiar voice and the alpha inside her told her that her omega was in danger. She didn't know why yet, but she had a feeling actually. She flew into the room and saw that a man was about to hit a woman with a little statue. Kara used her heat vision to stop the man, but she accidently looked directly at the man's chest where his heart was supposed to be and she burned a hole into his chest. The man died right away. 

"What the fuck?"-the woman who was still on the floor, now looked up at Kara in disbelief. She was breathing fast, Kara heard that her heart was racing like a horse. "You killed him. You killed Mr. Grant. "-she whispered and then she stood up and suddenly hugged Kara. "You saved my life, blondie. "-she cried into Kara's neck. Kara knew that something wasn't right, and it made her even more sure when the woman who looked like Lena, called her 'blondie'. Oh and even the fact that this woman looked like she was from the 1920s made her sure that this woman was not Lena and not Saskia either. "Who are you, darling? "-the lady asked her and Kara couldn't help herself but smile at the gorgeous brunette. 

"My name is Kara. "-she said with a gentle smile that grew even bigger when the woman started to giggle. "And yours is..? "-Kara inquired gently. 

"Surprising that you haven't heard of me. I am Mrs. Carruthers."-she said while she breathed through her tiny nose. She lifted her chin up and looked directly into Kara's blue eyes. 

"I didn't ask for your husband's name. "-Kara commented in a monotone voice. Mrs. Carruthers giggled again at her words. 

"Well then it's Elizabeth. "-she sighed and smiled at the blonde who suddenly offered her hand to her. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth. "-Kara smiled charming when the brunette accepted her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Likewise"-Elizabeth smirked at her. Seems like Kara was in a big trouble again.


	12. Kara is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours before Kara lands on Elizabeth Carruthers' earth, when Kara with Lena and Saskia enters the portal, Kara suddenly gets swallowed by a blue portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really about the new chapter, I just wanted to say that I just finished watching the haunting of hill house and gOsh I loved it, sometimes it scared the shit out of me, but otherwise I loved it! And I was thinking of writing a supercorp version of it, but like I'm kinda not sure that people would like it, so I wanted to ask you guys that would it be okay and would you be interested in it if I write a supercorp fanfiction about the haunting of hill house? Please let me know in the comments, and have a good day ;)

"Ready?"-Kara asked as she smiled at the brunettes. They nodded and then all the three women stepped into the portal. 

~a few minutes later~

Lena stepped out of the portal, with Saskia on her side. She thought Kara was standing between them, so she didn't quite understand where did Kara go? Or where she was? Saskia noticed that the blonde was gone too, and they started panicking. Lena looked around and made sure that they were in L-Corp. Lena sighed heavily as she sat down in her chair at her office desk. 

"Where is Kara?"-Saskia's voice hit a sensitive bell in Lena's ears, that made the other brunette even more tensed. 

"Do I look like I know where she is? "-Lena replied back in a frustrated tone, but in the end she regretted. "I'm sorry.. uhm.. I have to call Alex, and uhm.. and we have to tell her everything. Also she'll help us find Kara.. again. "-Lena explained while she reached her phone and dialled Alex's number. The redhead picked up after the second ring. 

"Lena, what's up?"-Alex's warm voice made Lena calmer a little, and the brunette tried to explain everything that she could without Kara. But Lena didn't tell Alex that Kara has gotten lost again somewhere while they were travelling through the universes. Alex was upset of course, but she tried to cover it and said that she's gonna come over to L-Corp to get to know Saskia more. 

"Okay, Alex said that she is gonna come over here to get to know you. I just want to say that try to be patient with her, she is quite quick-tempered, she gets upset easily and I heard in her voice that she is mad already so just please.. try to be calm and patient, okay?"-Lena asked Saskia who nodded silently. 

"Uhm.. Lena? Where's the restroom? I feel like the twins are kicking my kidneys."-Saskia said and Lena helped her to the restroom. A few minutes later Lena heard soft knocking at the door. The door opened and Alex walked in, with Jess on her side.

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor, I swear I just blinked and then she was at your door. "-Jess said quickly but Lena just raised her right arm and Jess went quiet right away, 

"It's okay Jess. Make sure that Ms. Danvers can go in and out of L-Corp anytime she wants."-Lena commanded and Jess nodded. After Jess left the office and she closed the door behind herself, Alex turned to Lena with a questioning look. 

"Where is Kara? Or Saskia? What is this all about? -the redhead sounded curious but still upset. Lena sighed deeply and then just stepped closer to her and put her arms around Alex's neck. Lena nuzzled into Alex's neck as she held her tight. 

"I missed you."-Lena was really close to crying out, and the breaking point was when Alex hugged her back. Lena couldn't stop those tears running down on her red cheeks. 

"What happened?"-Lena knew she meant where is Kara. 

"Until we stepped into the portal, everything was fine. I.. I don't know where she is. "-Lena cried harder when she realized that it's her fault that Kara is gone. "It's my fault.. I know.. I must have messed up something.. when I built that fucking portal watch so we could come home with Saskia. "-she sniffed and Alex frowned at her in confusion. 

"Why on Earth would this be your fault? You helped her, you risked your own life to go there and get her back. Hell you were braver than I would've been when you stepped into that portal so you could get my sister back. You saved Supergirl, Lena. You should be proud. "-Alex looked deep into Lena's green eyes and smiled at her encouragingly. "We'll find her again Lena. I promise. "-Alex hugged Lena again when they heard the restroom door opening and Saskia stepped out of it. Alex froze in shock. She literally couldn't move for a few minutes. "Wh.. what the fuck? Why... why does she.. look like you? And my gosh she is pregnant. Of fuck, okay I understand now. She is here because my irresponsible moron sister knocked her up, fucking yay. "-Alex massaged her forehead and closed her eyes frustratedly as she sat down on Lena's couch. "I'm not even surprised to be honest. I just don't understand why are you here and how can you be in your what, third trimester? I mean, Kara only left 8 hours ago. "-Alex looked up at Saskia who sighed heavily and sat down next to Alex. 

"Where I came from, the passage of time was quicker, but you couldn't sense it honestly. While a whole month passed in my universe, it was only one hour here in this universe. That is why I only have one month left until the babies born."-Saskia rubbed her baby belly and smiled at her unborn twins. 

"Ba.. babies? Wh.. oh god I'm gonna strangle Kara."-she murmured angrily. Lena and Saskia laughed simultaneously and Alex smiled at them shyly. "So uhm.. should we go to the DEO? I mean we don't know that the babies are gonna have powers or not and if they do, they will crash your body, Saskia. "-Alex informed them and after they discussed that it'd be the best for the babies, they left L-Corp. 


	13. Discuss and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Lena and Saskia are at the DEO, the Luthor and her doppelganger tell Alex everything about what hapenned to them. Lena has some weird dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

Lena put her hair in a bun, while she crossed her art in front of her chest and looked through the glass door and watched Alex as she was putting on some blue-ish gel on Saskia's baby belly. Lena teared up as she thought about that Kara is gone missing again and they have basically no clue where she is or how will they find her. They are fully blind in this situation, there's no starting point. She is worried about Kara. What is she gets hurt? What if she is somewhere where she can't use her powers? Lena massaged her forehead and sighed heavily as she thought about that what if the babies are coming and Kara is not here to see them? What if they never find Kara again? She started to panic and she didn't even notice that Alex left the room and stopped by her, and looked at her worriedly. 

"Hey, is everything okay?" -Alex asked and she softly touched Lena's shoulder, who winced and glanced up at Alex with shihny tears in her emerald green eyes and bursted into crying. Alex in lightspeed put her arms around Lena and let the young woman nuzzle into her neck. The fact that Kara is missing, somehow got them closer a little. Before that, Lena never looked at Alex more than as a distant friend. Lena never thought a second about how friendly, kind, attentive person Alex is, even though Lena was 100 percent sure that Alex suffers just as much as Lena does. 

"I'm so sorry that I put all problem's weight on your shoulder. This whole thing is so fucked up." -Lena sobbed into Alex's neck. Alex took a deep inhale and hugged Lena tighter. She was close to crying out. Kara is missing, her only little sister has gone missing between the universes.

"Lena let's calm down a little and clear our head, okay? "-Alex asked as she broke their embrace and looked deep into Lena's eyes. The young Luthor nodded and sniffled and then they headed into Saskia's room. Lena's doppelganger was peacefully laying in the hospital bed and she was gently rubbing her baby belly like she was trying to make sure that the babies were okay. Lena was thinking about what would have happen if Kara never met Saskia? If Lena and Kara confesses their feelings towards each other long before this whole shit happened? Lena is getting tired of there 'what if' questions that her mind comes up with anytime she is thinking about Kara or Saskia or their unborn baby boys. Why can't she just think about her own future? Why can't she mind her own business? Why does Kara always the one who gets all the attention? Why can't Lena be happy? 

"Lena are you okay?"-she heard Saskia's soft voice, she worried about Lena and she just nodded but her doppelganger didn't buy it. 

"Could you guys tell me again what happened? Every single detail, point by point, from the beginning where Kara first entered your world Saskia. -Alex said and Lena and her doppelganger took a deep breath to start a long monologue. From Saskia's point of view the whole story is different, obviously, sith while in Kara's world just only one hour passed away, in Saskia's world it was a whole month. And then there's the very beginning of the story that was blurry, just because a universe portal can't just show up on it's own like it can control itself, right? Alex had a feeling that this whole thing wasn't exactly random and she thought that someone was doing this to them on purpose. Someone created a universe portal on purpose. Alex just didn't understand that why would someone play with them like that, and who is that person that can have such a godlike power to make portals between universes. Alex only knew one single person who could do that and it was Cisco, but he stopped using his power a long time ago. Alex also didn't understand that why did the portal keep showing up around Lena until she finally walked into it? This wasn't just an accident. Someone can control these portals. 

"What's on your mind?"-Lena asked. Lena saw that Alex was deep thinking about something. The redhead just shook her head while she bit her nails as her eyes were flashed on the floor. 

"I was just thinking about that how could this happen? I mean, I think that someone controls the portals. It was never an accident when the portal showed up around you Lee, it was stalking you until you walked into it. It's like someone wanted this to happen. -she whispered, and Lena's eyebrows knit together. 

"You're right. I haven't seen that portal since I walked into it. But why would someone want me to go where Kara was? -Lena scoffed in disbelief. She saw the Alex's mind was running in lightspeed. 

"What were you two doing? When Lena arrived?" -Alex asked and she felt her pulse in her throat. 

"We were arguing."-Saskia said. Her voice was ice cold. "Kara and I were arguing and then she ran away. She went to the park nearby. "

"That's where the portal dropped me out. I fell straight into the lake and Kara pulled me out. She was unhappy but I still remember her shiny smile when she saw me. "-Lena's voice cracked a little bit. 

"Wait.. you fell into the lake? "-Alex tried her best not to laugh as she covered her smile with one hand. Lena raised her eyebrow and gave Alex her extraordinary 'one brow raise' look when she finally stopped laughing and blushed hard at the Luthor's look. 

"Oh yeah, and she was naked as fuck. "-Saskia murmured and managed Alex to laugh out loudly. Lena blushed deeply and looked at her doppelganger who just shrugged with a smirk on her face. 

"For real? "-Alex asked her and Lena nodded. 

"Yeah I think I was in the bathtub and I fell asleep there and then the portal swallowed me. "-Lena whispered. 

"And don't forget that Kara gave you her underwear and sweater after that."-Saskia said and they could sense some jealousy in her tone. 

"Yeah.. I remember too. "-Lena snorted. 

"And then you moved into my guest room and you lived with us until the you got us here."-Saskia said. 

"Yeah. I remember that one day I couldn't sleep and I saw that someone turned the lights on in the kitchen so I thought I'll go outside, and Kara was there. She was tired, of course because you two couldn't stop having sex for a minute and I had to listen to it." -Lena rolled her eyes. Alex looked at Saskia in horror. "I just sat down next to her, and weren't talking, we just sat there, but still together. And then we started talking about what names she wanted to give to the twins." -she said quietly and noticed that Saskia immediately straighten up in her bed. "She told me that you two haven't chose a name for the other baby. But she already knew the perfect name for him." -she smiled at the sweet memory and continued. "Cohen. That's the name she choosed. Cohen Grant Danvers." -Lena whispered. Her voice cracked as she thought about that maybe Kara can't see her babies when Saskia gives birth to them. 

"And what's the other baby's name? "-Alex pried. For record, she is the aunt of those baby boys. 

"Mercury Flint Danvers." -Saskia smiled and rubbed her baby belly. Somehow she felt that the babies must have known that Kara is missing. It felt like the babies were upset, and Saskia slowly, rhytmically rubbed her belly. 

"There are going to be beautiful. Two mini Karas. As boys. "-Alex said and laughed at the horror that showed up in Saskia's face. "Anyway one thing is sure. The babies won't make any harm within you. They would have done that months before, so don't worry. In my calculations, you're gonna give birth to the boys in 2-3 weeks. And there's big chance that you'll need a professional's help during giving birth." -Alex said. 

"Okay. "-Saskia sighed. 

"And I wanna be there. I wanna help. "-Alex said intently. 

"What? "-it surprised Saskia. Lena was watching the scene silently. 

"I may not be a maternity nurse, but I have some experiences. I worked in Seattle for a while as a resident."-Alex admitted and it even surprised Lena not just Saskia. 

"Really? "-they both asked simultaneously. 

"Yup, really. But then I chosed to come home. I came to Natinaly City and I got a job at the DEO. But they didn't hire me because they could use my medical knowledge. They hired me because an alien is my sister. "-she whispered with hurt in her voice. "I was an agent, and now I'm the director."-she said proudly. 

"Wow that's interesting though. I'm just a lawyer."-Saskia said. 

"Why, lawyer can safe lives too if we see it from a different point of view."-Aex commented. 

"True. But I haven't been there."-Saskia replied. "Anyway, I let you help the professional. And how will you guys solve that problem about the professional's memories? I mean I remember that once Kara mentioned a friend of yours.. uhm what was his name? Josh? Jamie? OH wait I know it! J'onn! He is a telephatist right? Can't he just delete the memory from the doctor's mind who will help with giving birth? -Saskia said and still tried to calm the babies down as she rubbed both of the sides of her belly. Alex's eyebrows horizontally matched her hairline as she listened to Saskia. Did she just hear it right that her sister shared a level diamond top secret with Saskia??? How can she be such a moron, geez!?

"I'm gonna strangle her when she comes back."-Alex fake smiled and Lena chuckled at her words. 

"And what are you gonna do with Saskia? Will she stay here until the babies are coming?"-Lena asked the redhead who sighed heavily in response.

"Yeah, probably. It's the best if she just stays here. We can't cause sensation, it would be weird if suddenly one day people see you pregnant, i mean most people doesn't know that you have a doppelganger."-Alex smirked at the Luthor. 

"True. And I have to go back to run my billion-dollar company of course. I mean I have nothing to do with her, you're the lesbo auntie gonna be and not me."-Lena grinned as they left Saskia's room. 

"God, Luthor!"-Alex laughed out. Alex turned back to take a look at Saskia. Her heart became soft at the view. Saskia was sleeping peacefully. She was snuffing quietly, like a tiny kitten. Tears appeared in the redhead's eyes for the thought of that she is going to be an aunt in a few weeks. That's insane. Lena went home so finally she can sleep in her own bed for the first time after long weeks. 

Lena was in a peaceful place in her dreams. She held Kara's hand in hers, they were in a sunflower field and they were walking on a riding-cut. They both wore a frothy, white summer dress, and Lena heard Kara's soft giggle. She saw love in Kara's eyes as she looked at Lena, she leant closer to her and their foreheads touched. Kara put her hands on Lena's jawline and their nose touched too. Kara giggled again and Lena couldn't help but smile too. Lena smelled how the sunflowers scent mixed with Kara's divine scent. She almost felt Kara's soft lips on hers when she suddenly heard Kara's bloodcurdling scream and then she instinctively woke up. 


	14. is elizabeth an alpha??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants to find out more things about Elizabeth, but still she wants to go home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooorry for the big pause, i really am!  
> I'm sorry for the shortie chapter too,I'll write it longer next time <3
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter🦋
> 
> ATTENTION PLEASE THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!  
> There's one thing I'd like to ask you guys, so y'all know that I have other fanfictions and apperently I'm writing a fiction where most of the characters are mine, the only character that isn't mine is Lena Luthor. The fanfiction's name is Beginning of Fear, and I'm working really hard on that fanfiction so I'd appreciate it if you guys would read it and comment your thoughts on it please! Also I've made an insta account for that fanfiction if any of you would like to check it out, I post pictures there of how I imagine my characters and stuff, the insta acc is @chasedbyus.official 
> 
> -thank you guys for your attention! please have a nice day/night/noon ;)

Kara killed someone. She has never done that before, but she had to do it. She had to do it. That person was in danger, Elizabeth was in danger, Kara had to do something. That man almost killed Elizabeth, the woman who looks like Lena. She's another doppelganger, so that means that Kara is in an other universe again. And she is stuck here... again. But this place is nothing like Saskia's world was. This place is dirty, it reminds Kara of Game of Thrones. It's truly cold here. This Elizabeth is wearing a fluffy, warm russian hat, she looks funny. 

They were walking somewhere. Kara was constantly glancing at Elizabeth, who caught her eyes and grinned when Kara blushed deeply.

"There's something I don't understand." -Elizabeth started and Kara cleared her thoughts so she can focus on what the woman was saying.

"What were you doing in Mr. Grant's house? Was he keeping you there? He used to have slaves, so I'd totally understand if you were one of them. But if you were, then how did you escape? And how were you so fast? You literally were supersonic. "-Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Kara while they arrived to their destination and entered the front door of the house. Kara opened the door for Elizabeth, who smirked at her. "Such a gentleman."-elizabeth whispered.

"Well, can we discuss that somewhere else? Where we are alone?"-Kara whispered when she realised that they were at an alehouse. 

Elizabeth faced Kara and nodded respectfully. 

"Come one. Follow me darling." -she said as she grabbed Kara's hand and they headed out of the alehouse. "I know a good place." -she smirked under her nose. 

~ at Elizabeth's house ~ 

They entered the quiet house. Ms. Carruthers glanced at Kara who was looking around, getting to know the new the place where has never been before.

"You have a quite big house." -Kara commented as she took off her jacket and put it up to the coat hanger. 

"I like big things." -Ms. Carruthers responded and she chuckled when Kara blushed deeply. "You don't have to be so shy anymore. I can feel that you're an Alpha. Also i'd still like to know how did you shoot heat lasers out of your eyes. " -she said while she walked over to the canape.

"Yeah... uhm... i'm not sure.. you know maybe I should find my way back to home." -Kara stuttered and Elizabeth turned over to face her and she saw the fear on Kara's face.

"Why would you not answer my questions, dear? You don't have to be afraid. "-she assured her as Kara walked over to her and sat down next to Elizabeth. 

"It's not about that." -Kara sighed deeply and looked into Elizabeth's green eyes. She reminded her of Lena. Of course she reminded her of Lena for fucks sake they look the same. "Ok, fuck it. Imma tell you the truth but i need you to be calm and don't freak out too much." -Kara asked nicely and Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course honey." -she assured her with her words.

"Ok, uhm... so.. i'm.. i might be... so i'm an alien." -she blurted out and frowned when confusion appeared on Elizsbeth's face.

"What's that?" -she laughed cutely in confusion and Kara almsot cried out desperately.

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from a planet called Krypton. It's dead planet now.. and right before Krypton exploded, my parents put me into a pod and sent me to Earth to protect my little cousin, but i unfortunately was stuck in the phantom zone while my cousin got to Earth. He was grown up when i got there. Yeah. Uh uh the important thing is that Earth has the yellow Sun that gives us powers. I mean to me and to my cousin. " -she took a deep breath and glared down to the floor while she was struggling with her words. "One day i woke up in someone's bed. I only thought that i wasn't in the good apartment, but the reality was that i wasn't in the good universe. While i was sleeping, a portal swallowed me and put me out in another Earth. We can travel through these universe portals but this one was unique I think. So the woman who's apartment i landed in, her name is Saskia and... and she was a doppelganger... she looked like my best friend who's name is Lena Luthor... and.. you.. you're a doppelganger too."-Kara blurted out with a stutter and couldn't look in the eye of Elizabeth. 

"So you're saying that Lena, and Saskia look like me? That's interesting. And how will you find your way back to your home?"-Elizabeth asked worriedly. Kara sighed and shook her head. 

"I don't know. Maybe they'll find me. Lena is a genius, I mean literally she is amazing and so intelligent. She talks about quantum physics like me talking about food. She is just mind blowing you know.. "-Kara smiled hopelessly. She misses her so much. 

"You love her don't you?"-Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at the blonde who nodded unhappily. 

"It's hard to explain, because Saskia and I are expecting kids... and Lena confessed her feelings towards me and stuff and when we travelled from Saskia's universe to my home I landed here and not there."-Kara said frustratedly. 

"Hey. Don't worry darling. They'll find you. "-Elizabeth said and gently touched Kara's forearm. Kara stared down at the brunette's soft fingers and gulped as she started to rub Kara's arm constantly. "So.. you're an Alpha.. huh?"-Elizabeth whisered and suddenly Kara felt her heart beating in her ears like drums. Kara gulped again and nodded as her spine shivered by Elizabeth's touch. 'What are you doing Kara, you shouldn't do that! You are screwing your life again!!!' Kara's mind yelled but her mind started to blur and be filled with lust and Elizabeth's hand left her arm and now she was touching Kara's thigh. 

"Yes.."-Kara whimpered the answer to Elizabeth's quiestion and looked straight into her sharp piercing green eyes. 

"Have you ever been with an Alpha?"-Elizabeth's next question zoned Kara out of the lust-cloud that she was in, and suddenly in a super sober way she shookethly looked at Elizabeth. 

"Why are you asking me that?"-the Super asked the mortal who just shrugged with a smirk. 'sHE iS aN alpHa???' Kara thought and gulped loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos/comments!💕


	15. kara we miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Alex and Saskia realize how much they miss Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I know that I always say that "i'm sorry for the big pause" and stuff like that, aND I REALLY AM!! You guys might don't know that little detail but i'm a sophomore at my high school and JESUS CHRIST ABOVE i have to study a lot lmfao. So I don't really have that much time to update my fanfiction, only if I stay up at nights (like i'm doing it now lol) so i can keep you guys updated :')
> 
> And oh my lesbian-jesus-blood i'm so sorry i think this is the shortest chapter i've ever written omg forgive me please 
> 
> Btw omg i reached like 24000 hits jeez thank you guys that means so much to me😭💖
> 
> Also thank you for those who keep commenting below the new chapters, it feels nice to know that there are people who like this fanfiction enough to comment on it you know :'))

Not having Kara around is tough. Lena has been focusing on finding her, she's been trying to make other prototypes of the portal watch, she has tried to develope the watch's capibility of finding new galaxies and universes, but anything she tried has never worked. She also tried to find the little secret chip in Kara's Supersuit that Alex has forgot to mention her before but she also failed with that one. Kara either be somewhere they can't reach her, or she might be... there was an idea that hopped into Lena's mind. What if Kara is somewhere that blocks the galactical services? What if Kara is in a planet that has an enormous orbital of loadstone that blocks everything that Lena has tried? What if Kara is on a planet that hasn't been discovered yet and she might be stuck there forever? Panic has ran through Lena as she thought about what might have happened to Kara while Lena and the team just sits on their butts, waiting for a signal of where she might be. 

"I fucking hate this!" -Lena screamed into the empty office, as she rested herself on the top of her desk, trying to figure out what Kara's destination is. It frustrates her. It also makes her sad, and disappionted. When will they be happy? Will even they be happy together? How will they manage that? What will happen when Kara comes back? If she ever comes back? What will they do with Saskia and the unborn kids? Will Saskia go back to her own universe and leave the kids here or will she bring the kids with herself? Or wha will happen? Lena didn't know the answer yet, but she'll surely ask Alex about that and discuss it with her. Right now, all she want is hugging Kara and telling her how much she loves her. Because she really does love her. Kara means so much to Lena, she risked her own life to safe her, but she failed and Kara is missing. Again. She can't do this alone. Alex might have drank her own weight in alcohol already, thinking about Kara and the difficulties she caused. Technically Alex was anxious for Saskia. Because they didn't know when will the babies come, and they promised her that Kara will be here safely when the babies are coming. But what if tomorrow morning in all of sudden Saskia'll be in labor? What if they can't bring back Kara for a whole month or so?

 _ ***meanwhile at Alex's***_

Alex was handling Kara's missing unsuccessfully. She knew that somehow they will bring her back, but... she didn't know how yet. She believes in Lena though. Alex truly has faith in her, she knows that the little Luthor will find a way to bring Kara back. Until then she can drink her weight in scotch, hoping that Kelly wouldn't question it. Alex has told her girlfriend that Kara is missing, or even the fact that Saskia is here on their Earth. Her plans about laying on the couch and drinking alcohol all day has been ruined when she heard a key unlock the front door that followed Kelly's soft voice calling for Alex. 

"Hey honey I'm home!"-Kelly greeted her and Alex spilled the alcohol all over herself as she tried to hide the bottle in the couch. "What the heck Alex? "-Kelly frowed at her girlfriend as the redhead drunk laughed at her. 

"Bahahaa look i'm drowning in alcohol."-she joked and laughed even harder after that. Kelly looked at her like she was some kind of child in trouble. Well.. 

"What happened?"-Kelly dropped herself down on the couch next to Alex and started to worry as the redhead's eyes filled with tears. 

"Kara is missing."-she whispered totally heartbrokenly. Kelly's face changed in that second. "Uhm.. uhm.. i'm not sure I can.. i'm not sure i'm able to... talk.. about this right now.."-she cried helplessly and Kelly just put her arm aroung Alex's neck and pulled her closer to her own body. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. It's okay if you don't want to talk baby. We can just stay here and hug each other silently."-Kelly whispered and sprinkled a kiss on the top of Alex's head. 

_***at the DEO, in Saskia's room*** _

The babies shouldn't arrive for a few weeks, and Saskia couldn't wait to hold the little mini Kara's in her arms. Except that the babies are boys of course haha. She started to think about Kara, that she might not even see the babies when they arrive. Even though Kara promised her that she'll be right next to her, holding her hand tight when their babies finally become a real part of their family... 

"I miss her..."-she whispered to her belly, gently rubbing it, feeling the warmth inside as one of the babies responded with a soft kick. Saskia smiled at the gentle reply and sniffed slightly. "I love you my sweet babies. I have faith in your Momma, she'll be here when you two little sweeties arrive. I promise."-she murmured softly and a tiny drop of tear landed on her belly. As she cried, her shoulders shook with her body. 

Today everyone sobbed like they were grieving Kara. But they all believed that Kara will come back... but will she?


	16. Oh Elizabeth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers what its like to be under Elizabeth's hands ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people :) I'm sorry for disappearing. A lot of things has been going on in my life,and let's just say it's hard to keep up with my studies. And I also don't feel inspired enough about this fanfiction anymore. I'll keep updating it of course, just not too frequently. Maybe monthly, so yell at me on my instagram ( @lenaskitten ) to remind me to update this fanfic pls
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's update, it's gonna contain sex. ( lmao)

"So Kara, have you ever been with an Alpha before?” -Elizabeth moves her hand on Kara’s thigh, dangerously moving closer to her already throbbing cock.

  
„No?”-the blonde’s voice shakes as she melts into her touch. Elizabeth just teases her. She looks at her like a predator hunting their prey down.

  
„And do you want to be with one?”-Elizabeth raises her sharp eyebrow at Kara who gulps at the sight. It’s really hard to resist her. Kara whimpers when Elizabeth teasingly slides a finger through Kara’s pulsing erection. „You’re into it, aren’t you. Look at that cock, pulsing for me.” -she bites her lips as she moves to her knees in front of Kara. The blonde can feel her own cock aching, yelling for attention. Kara gulps and decides to nod.

  
„I want to. Please.”-she answers the brunette’s previous question, who now looks up at Kara with a devilish smirk and slowly helps Kara out of her cloths. When Kara gets all her cloths off her, Elizabeth pushes her down onto the bed. Kara unconsciously moves her hand to her shaft and pushes it down as she watches Elizabeth getting herself out of her own cloths. „You’re so hot.”-Kara whimpers as she wraps her fingers around the tip of her cock. Elizabeth is naked in front of her, and on her knees again. She gently smiles up at Kara, it almost reminds her of Lena. Oh Lena… she is gonna be so mad. Oh and Saskia too! Almost when Kara open her mouth to say she changed her mind, Elizabeth is already taking her into her mouth, skilled tongue rolling on the tip, pleasuring Kara.

  
Kara arches her back when Elizabeth’s tongue licks the leaking precum off the top. Kara bucks her hips into Elizabeth’s mouth. The Alpha sucks her greedily, like she owns Kara.

  
„Oh god~” -Kara can feel her orgasm build. She grips the sheets and moves her hips fast, fucking the alpha’s mouth. Elizabeth holds her put though, she is in charge. Eventually when Kara is about to come, Elizabeth stops pleasuring her cock. Kara’s whole body shakes, and a whisper leaves her dry mouth. „Wh- why did you stop?”-the blonde gulps when Elizabeth gets on the bed, pushing Kara’s legs apart. That’s when Kara sees it. Elizabeth is huge. Even bigger than Kara. „Oh fuck. Is that supposed to go in me?”-her voice is high and Elizabeth chuckles darkly.

  
„Yes. But first I’m going to fuck your face.”-the brunette says, her voice is low, her pupils are darkened. She is about to lay Kara down and move up to her face when Kara stops her.

  
„Wait wait wait, I’ve never.. i’ve never tasted, I mean.. I don’t know how to pleasure your..”-the blonde stutters and Elizabeth sighs in understatement.

  
„Okay, then you can take your time. I’m gonna sit here, and you can do to me whatever you want to.”-the brunette smiles assuringly at her and Kara gets calmer. Elizabeth moves off her and a tiny smile appears on her mouth.  
Kara really takes her time. She examines the brunette’s large cock proffesionally. She sees the leaking precum on the top, the pulsing veins wrapping around the pale shaft, the lightly pink head. Her balls are tight, must be filled with loads of seed. Kara moves her index finger and gently touches the veins on Elizabeth’s cock. The brunette hisses but stays calm. Kara looks up at her when she hears the hiss, but Elizabeth just nods for her to go ahead. And Kara does.  
Slowly Kara moves down to her elbows, facing the huge cock. She gives a bold lick to the dripping head that makes Elizabeth buck her hips up. Kara takes her time, slowly, gently pleasuring the Alpha. Elizabeth never interrputs of course. She enjoys how the other Alpha is sweet and gentle with her.

  
Elizabeth whines when Kara suddenly takes all of her into her mouth. The brunette’s length is all along in Kara’s throat. Kara hums around the big cock, she almost couldn’t take it. Saliva leaks from her mouth as the brunette’s cock throbs. Kara can feel her own cock dripping. Kara releases the brunettes’s cock and starts sucking the tip. Elizabeth groans and her head falls back.

  
„You’re huge.”-a raspy voice says. Elizabeth opens her eyes and smugly smiles at Kara. „How will this fit me? Never had a cock in me before.”-she admits when she wraps her fingers around the brunette’s cock and starts lifting her hand up and down. Elizabeth’s stomach flexes as the sudden pleasure and she grinds her hips into Kara’s hand. Kara’s other hand finds the brunette’s tight balls, and starts to gently pleasure it too.

  
„Fuckk~” -Elizabeth cries out. „I’m close, I’m so close”-she whimpers and Kara speeds up her hands. Elizabeth feels the tightening in her belly and she knows she’s gonna explode soon. Her orgasm washes through her, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl. She releases a pure laugh along spilling her seeds. Kara feels euphoric too. She whines when she licks the pure cum off her own fingers. „Gosh, are you sure you’ve never done this before? Because fuck, that was good.” -the brunettes laughs as her body falls back on the bed. Kara just smiles and bites her lip.

  
„Can I cuddle you?”-she asks shyly. Elizabeth works herself up to her elbow and looks at Kara who is just sitting at the edge of the bed, her erection is still standing proud. She looks so pure like this. Elizabeth gently smiles at her and taps on the bed next to her.

  
„Come here blondie. I still need to take care of you.”-her voice deepens, making Kara’s cock twitch. The blonde gulps and climbs over to her. Kara just lays next to Elizabeth and gently smiles at her.

  
„Maybe next time okay? I feel exhausted.”-the blonde says. It surprises Elizabeth but she nods.

  
„Of course Darling.”-as she says that it reminds Kara of Lena. She misses her. It feels like being with Elizabeth was a move to cheat on Saskia or on Lena, to be honest. This affair should never leave the room, nobody can know about it. Elizabeth moves her head on Kara’s shoulder and puts a gentle kiss on it.

  
Kara sighs deeply. She has to get back home as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i think Kara is in a BIG trouble...  
> if you liked it, PLEASE leave a comment :))


End file.
